Die Verzweiflung
by Maliseiya
Summary: Munich 1943 : "Résister ce n'est pas sans danger" répète sans cesse Lovino. "Résister c'est ma raison de vivre" rétorque Antonio. Dans une Allemagne déchirée par la seconde guerre mondiale, chacun essaie de survivre comme il le peut. [spamano, gerita]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le cadre de mon cours d'histoire, pour un projet bien spécifique mettant en avant les débuts du nazisme. Vous trouverez à la fin quelques notes et clarifications historiques au sujet des mouvements de résistance en Allemagne.

Personnages et noms humains utilisés :

\- Elisabeth et Roderich Edelstein (Hongrie et Autriche)

\- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et Lovino Vargas (Espagne et Italie du Sud)

\- Alice, Gilbert, et Ludwig Beilschmidt (Fem!Italie, Allemagne, et Prusse)

\- Laura et Jan Fick (Belgique et Pays-Bas)

OCs :

\- Thomas Franckel [chapitre 2]

\- Marco Müller [chapitre 2]

\- Lili Weyl

\- Monika Beilschmidt

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« N'oublie pas Lili_

 _Lorsqu'_ _ **ils**_ _viendront te chercher_

 _De ne pas trembler_

 _De ne pas pleurer_

 _Et surtout_

 _De ne pas résister »_

Lili ne tremble pas lorsque les allemands défoncent la porte de son petit appartement situé en plein centre de Munich. Elle sort docilement de sa chambre et s'approche des soldats les mains en l'air.

\- Dehors sale juive ! crache le plus grand.

Elle obéit sans broncher. C'est escortée par deux hommes aux visages fermés qu'elle descend avec rapidité les escaliers. La concierge la regarde avec des yeux remplis de haine.

\- Au revoir Madame Ackermann ! lance avec assurance Lili.

\- Ce n'est pas un au revoir, commence l'un des soldats au visage fermé, Mais plutôt un adieu.

 _\- Muenchen, den 15. Juli 1938_

I.

\- Roderich n'est toujours pas là !

Elisabeth fait les cent pas dans le salon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Il a juste un peu de retard, voilà tout !

Alice joue calmement avec sa fille, Monika.

\- Je le sais bien !

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns s'arrête un instant pour fixer son amie, assise parterre. Elle reprend :

\- Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il va à ces réunions. Bien sûr que ça lui tient à cœur mais résister ce n'est pas sans danger ...

La plus jeune se lève et prend son enfant dans ses bras :

\- Calme-toi. Tout ira bien ! Ton mari sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Je m'inquiète tu comprends. Après ce qui est arrivé à Lili il y a cinq ans ...

Alice soupire lourdement.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta sœur mais ça ne sert à rien de t'en faire pour Roderich.

Elisabeth s'apprête à répondre lorsque l'alarme si caractéristique annonce un bombardement. La brune se précipite vers l'entrée. Se dépêcher. Courir jusqu'au bunker.

II.

\- N'y vas pas.

Ludwig lève la tête vers son frère, les lacets de ses bottes toujours défaits.

\- Il faut bien.

Le ton du blond fait frémir son aîné qui s'efforce de contenir sa rage. Surtout rester calme.

\- J'ai peur, murmure Gilbert.

\- Tout le monde a peur, rétorque le plus jeune.

C'est vrai ça. Tout le monde a peur. Tous les pilotes tremblent avant de monter dans leur avion. Les Hauptmann, les Oberst, les Generalleutnant, tous. Personne ne grimpe de pied ferme dans ces amas de tôle fébriles.

\- N'y vas pas.

L'aîné s'accroupit en face de Ludwig, assis sur une caisse de munitions vide.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres.

« Il n'a que cette expression à la bouche » songe Gilbert en attrapant son frère par les épaules.

\- Je le fais pour notre pays, clarifie le blond, Pour l'Allemagne et pour son peuple.

Le plus âgé se redresse, bouillonnant de colère. Pour l'Allemagne ou pour ces hommes qui la dirigent sans penser aux conséquences de leurs actes ?

\- Pour l'Allemagne ? Ou pour le Parti ? demande Gilbert incrédule.

\- Le Parti représente l'Allemagne, répond Ludwig sans sourciller.

L'aîné prend une longue inspiration et se passe une main sur le visage.

\- Ta femme et ta fille, tu en fais quoi ? Tu y as pensé au moins ?

Ludwig se lève et affirme :

\- Monika et Alice se débrouillent très bien sans moi.

III.

\- Je ne te reconnais pas ! crie Laura.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais connu, répond son frère d'une voix froide.

La blonde fusille Jan du regard.

\- Tu es fou ...

Les mots tremblent et peinent à sortir de sa bouche. Le jeune homme la regarde fixement.

\- Pas autant que toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dis moi, lorsque les gens me demandent ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Et quand je marche dans la rue à tes côtés ? Regarde-toi te pavaner dans ton uniforme ridicule ! Tu me fais honte Jan ! Tu me fais honte !

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que je travaille pour le Parti.

Laura explose et fond en larmes devant le ton désespérément las de son frère.

\- Le Parti ! Tu ne me répète que cela !

\- Tu ne parlerais pas ainsi si tu savais ce qu'il représente pour moi comme pour l'Allemagne.

La jeune femme soupire et fronce les sourcils, ses pleurs se calmant peu à peu. Dans la rue, un homme hurle :

\- Bombardierungen !

La blonde s'empare avec rapidité de sa veste et se presse hors de la maison sans un regard pour son frère.

IV.

Monika pleure tandis qu'Alice se sert contre Elisabeth. Dans un coin de l'abri, un vieillard prie.

\- Excusez-moi, vous auriez à boire pour la petite ? demande timidement la femme aux cheveux bruns à plusieurs personnes.

Pas une seule ne lui répond.

\- Laura ?

Elisabeth n'avait pas reconnu son amie d'enfance. Pâle comme la mort et démaquillée, ce n'est plus la même femme.

\- Elisa ...

Un maigre sourire vient fleurir sur les lèvres de la blonde alors qu'elle demande, presque désintéressée :

\- Ils ne t'ont pas encore eue ?

La plus âgée secoue la tête et répond sur un ton léger qui brise le cœur de Laura :

\- C'est pour bientôt.

V.

\- Qui est-ce que tu me ramènes encore ?!

Lovino sort précipitamment des cuisines de son restaurant. Quelle idée de le déranger à une heure pareille.

\- Ma meilleure amie. Elisabeth.

\- Et _cazzo_ que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Je n'ai pas les moyens d'engager une serveuse ! Laura, je ne suis pas venu en Allemagne pour me ruiner.

Non. Si Lovino a quitté son petit village d'Italie aux prémices de la guerre, c'est avant tout pour aider. Donner de sa personne.

\- J'aimerais que tu l'abrites ici. Les temps sont durs pour les gens _comme elle_.

L'italien soupire.

\- J'ai compris.

La blonde sourit. Elisabeth se sent mal. Remarquant son malaise, Lovino tente de la rassurer :

\- Tu ne seras pas seule. Toute une famille vit sous nos pieds.

La brune se tourne brusquement vers son amie :

\- Tu expliqueras tout à Roderich, hein ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

L'italien hausse les sourcils. Ce nom lui rappelle étrangement quelque chose ...

\- Roderich tu dis ? Roderich Edelstein ? Le pianiste ?

Elisabeth se fige et bafouille :

\- O...oui oui. Mais comment vous ... ?

Lovino hésite un instant avant de répondre :

\- L'homme qui vit avec moi fait partie du même mouvement de résistance. La Weisse Rose (1) c'est bien ... Ah. Le voilà justement.

Tous les regards se tournent vers la porte et sur le jeune homme qui vient de la pousser.

\- Antonio qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore pour rentrer dans cet état ?

L'italien se précipite vers son ami :

\- C'est rien. Deux, trois bleus. Une bagarre, répond ce dernier en souriant doucement.

Lovino fronce les sourcils, énervé.

\- Ces conneries te perdront.

VI.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention à toi !

La voix de Lovino est lourde de reproches alors qu'il s'occupe avec attention des blessures d'Antonio qui grimace de douleur.

\- Je le sais bien ...

Laura et Elisabeth mangent en silence à la cuisine. Si elles ne voient pas ce qui se passe au salon, elles le devinent sans difficulté.

\- Quand est-ce que vous en aurez fini avec ces tracts (2) ? Vous allez bien vous faire repérer un jour !

L'italien s'échauffe et hausse la voix. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre celui qu'il aime plus que tout. Résister c'est important, pour sûr. Ce n'est pas lui qui va dire le contraire. Mais il faut savoir prendre des précautions.

\- On est en train d'élaborer la sixième série (3). Tu sais que c'est le meilleur moyen de répandre nos idées.

Antonio se lève et ajoute :

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Le plus petit l'imite, se passant une main sur le visage avant d'embrasser son vis-à-vis au coin des lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour toi. Imbécile.

VII.

\- Roderich ? Alice ?

Laura entre avec prudence dans la maison des Edelstein.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?!

La voix de Roderich se fait froide, voire menaçante. Il n'a pas reconnu la blonde.

\- Laura. Laura Fick. L'amie d'Elisabeth.

L'homme baisse son pistolet, rassuré. Il pose l'arme sur la commode et se sert un verre de cognac.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez moi ? Ma femme n'est pas ici.

\- C'est bien à cause de moi.

L'autrichien écarquille les yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il s'emporte et son ton devient plus dur tandis qu'il hurle :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme ?!

La blonde fait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire pour répondre :

\- Elle est chez un jeune homme. Quelqu'un qui abrite les gens _comme elle_. Une connaissance de votre collègue Antonio.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

Laura affirme de façon laconique :

\- Je l'ai mise en sécurité.

VIII.

\- C'est notre sixième série de tracts.

La voix d'Hans Scholl, le fondateur de la Weisse Rose (1), est empreinte de fierté. Roderich donne un coup de coude à Antonio qui commente tout ce que leur leader annonce.

\- Tais-toi, murmure l'autrichien.

\- Tu viens dîner ce soir ? Elisabeth voudrait te voir.

Roderich hésite un instant avant de répondre :

\- Oui. Mais seulement pour Elisa.

Son ami sourit bêtement.

\- C'est quand même bizarre que tu habites avec ce garçon. Il n'est pas marié non plus ?

Antonio rougit, embarrassé.

\- N...nonon.

L'autrichien hausse les sourcils et reporte son attention sur Hans :

\- Demain nous irons distribuer ces tracts. Rentrez chez vous maintenant. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Tout le monde sort sans bruit de l'amphithéâtre.

IX.

\- Où étais-tu encore ?

Jan attrape brusquement le bras de sa sœur qui gémit de douleur.

\- Lâche-moi ! hurle-t-elle.

Le regard de l'homme se fait plus dur tandis qu'il répète :

\- Où étais-tu ?

La blonde abdique et répond avec timidité :

\- Chez un ami ...

\- Quel ami ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

Le plus grand ne fléchit pas et resserre son emprise sur le bras de la benjamine.

\- Fais le moi connaître.

Laura ne reconnaît pas la voix de son frère.

\- Hors de question.

Ce serait signer l'arrêt de mort d'Elisabeth et de toute cette autre famille.

\- Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Jan marque une pause puis reprend :

\- Aurait-il quelque chose à cacher ? Donne-moi son nom et je me chargerai de son cas.

La blonde lève les yeux au ciel et capitule, au pied du mur :

\- Je te mènerai chez lui.

* * *

 **Notes** :

(1). La Rose Blanche ou Weisse Rose en allemand était un mouvement de résistance fondé à Munich durant la seconde guerre mondiale par Hans Scholl et Alexander Schmorell composé avant tout d'étudiants ainsi que d'intellectuels (écrivains, médecins, etc...).

(2). Les membres de ce groupe répandaient leurs idées grâce à des tracts (principalement inspirés d'Aristote et de Goethe, voire de la Bible elle-même) classés par séries qu'ils envoyaient à des penseurs allemands.

(3). La sixième série fut écrite et élaborée par Kurt Huber à la suite de la défaite de Stalingrad et annonçait la mort du Troisième Reich.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce premier chapitre ! Si vous laissiez un commentaire ce serait genre super trop sympa de votre part !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après une très longue attente, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Vous trouverez à la fin quelques notes et clarifications historiques au sujet des mouvements de résistance en Allemagne.

Personnages et noms humains utilisés :

\- Elisabeth et Roderich Edelstein (Hongrie et Autriche)

\- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et Lovino Vargas (Espagne et Italie du Sud)

\- Alice, Gilbert, et Ludwig Beilschmidt (Fem!Italie, Allemagne, et Prusse)

\- Laura et Jan Fick (Belgique et Pays-Bas)

OCs :

\- Thomas Franckel [chapitre 2]

\- Marco Müller [chapitre 2]

\- Lili Weyl

\- Monika Beilschmidt

Bonne lecture !

X.

\- Roderich ne devrait pas tarder...

Antonio mange sa soupe en silence tandis que Lovino scrute avec une forme d'inquiétude étrange l'horloge.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffle l'italien.

Son vis-à-vis ne répond rien, habitué à la nature préoccupée de son colocataire.

\- Et toi qui ne réagis jamais ! peste Lovino en se levant.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Si tu ne voulais pas t'inquiéter de la pareille façon, tu n'avais qu'à rester dans ton petit village de Sicile.

Trois coups sourds retentissent soudain. Les deux hommes se regardent. L'italien se précipite vers la porte.

\- Laura ?

\- Bonsoir...

Jan entre en bousculant le propriétaire du restaurant. Ce dernier s'approche de la blonde qui murmure :

\- Désolée...

L'aîné des Fick se tourne vers Antonio qui s'est levé avec empressement de sa chaise.

\- Monsieur... ?

\- Fernandez Carriedo. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Jan sourit. Antonio frémit.  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Allez ouvrir, ordonne avec fermeté le frère de Laura.

Le jeune sicilien s'exécute sans protester.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Roderich se tait aussitôt après avoir remarqué l'homme en uniforme de la Gestapo.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Edelstein ! annonce Jan sur un ton étrangement gai.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Le frère de votre amie Laura. Jan Fick. Je travaille pour le parti. C'est un honneur pour moi de faire la connaissance d'un pianiste de votre rang.

Roderich, modeste, objecte :

\- N'exagérez pas !

Jan regarde avec attention chacun des moindres recoins du restaurant. Il inspecte les armoires, tire tous les tiroirs.

\- Lovino ce n'est pas très allemand, lance le blond.

\- En effet, mes deux parents sont italiens.

L'aîné des Fick souffle un « bien » assez peu convaincu.

\- Montrez-moi votre cave.

Le ton est sans appel. Antonio jette un regard désespéré à son ami. Roderich écarquille les yeux. Laura manque de s'évanouir, écrasée par la culpabilité.

\- Montrez-moi votre cave, répète Jan.

\- C'est privé, rétorque Lovino avec un aplomb remarquable.

\- Jan rentrons, ajoute Laura.

\- Montrez-moi votre cave ! crie à présent son frère hors de lui.

Le propriétaire du restaurant capitule. Il ouvre avec lenteur la trappe qui mène au sous-sol et allume la lumière en tremblant. Jan descend les marches quatre à quatre.

\- Allez-y. Fouillez.

Le ton du sicilien est provocant et si le policier ne le frappe pas, c'est parce qu'il est obnubilé par l'inspection de la cave. Il remonte, presque déçu.

\- Rien à signaler.

XI.

« Pas comme Lili » se répète en boucle Elisabeth. « Je ne veux pas finir comme ma sœur ».

\- Cachez-vous derrière les tonneaux, murmure à voix basse le père de la famille cachée dans ce taudis.

« Des bottes » songe la brune. « Des bottes comme celles des hommes qui ont emporté ma Lili ». La jeune femme se tapit derrière les lourdes barriques de vin. A ce moment, elle se sent comme une bête traquée cherchant à échapper à ses prédateurs. Elle ne voit plus les bottes. Elle les entend. Ne pas bouger, ne pas respirer. La trappe se referme. Tout le monde se retrouve. La trappe s'ouvre à nouveau ... Merde.

\- Roderich ?!

Pas de bottes cette fois. Des souliers vernis.

\- Elisa...

XII.

\- Gilbert ! Où est Gilbert ?!

Ludwig balaye le hangar des yeux.

\- Un avion a explosé en vol aujourd'hui, murmure l'un des collègues du blond.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

L'allemand s'approche à grands pas du jeune homme.

\- C'était l'avion de Gil' oui ou merde ? C'était l'avion de mon frère ?!

Ludwig attrape l'autre aviateur par le col. Ce dernier s'énerve :

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! Tu crois que j'ai fait gaffe à lui ? Lâche-moi imbécile !

Le plus baraqué obéit rageusement. Leur supérieur pénètre dans la halle d'un pas assuré. Pas un bruit.

\- Je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre courage exemplaire.

La porte s'ouvre. Ludwig espère. _Scheisse_.

\- Monsieur Müller. Nous sommes au complet à présent.

Le blond prend timidement la parole :

\- Pas tout à fait, mon frère n'est toujours pas là.

\- Nous le comptons pour mort.

Ludwig tombe à genoux.  
Pas son frère.

XIII.

\- Bougez-vous.

La voix d'Hans Scholl ne tremble pas. Derrière l'allemand se pressent quatre des membres de la Weisse Rose.

\- Kurt. File-moi ces tracts.

L'auteur de cette sixième série obéit sans broncher. Sophie, la sœur de Hans, les jette pardessus la rambarde qui longe le deuxième étage de l'université munichoise.

\- Merde le surveillant !

Sophie reste figée face au regard noir de cet homme qui s'apprête sans aucun doute à causer leur perte.

\- Tirons-nous !

Hans et Kurt se dirigent avec précipitation vers les escalier, bientôt suivis par Antonio et Roderich.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part.

Le ton de l'appariteur est étrangement calme. Il joue distraitement avec son trousseau de clefs et monte les marches une à une.

\- Entrez dans cette salle, ordonne-t-il.

Tout le monde se regarde, paniqués. Hans pénètre avec un courage sordide dans ladite salle, suivi par ses amis. La porte se referme dans un bruit de fracas désagréable.

XIV.

\- Antonio n'est toujours pas là !

Lovino fait les cent pas dans le salon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Il a juste un peu de retard, voilà tout !

L'italien n'écoute pas Laura, assise à la table. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. La blonde se lève sans un mot.

\- Jan ?

L'aîné des Fick tient un journal à la main.

\- Je viens voir le rital.

Laura s'écarte en silence pour laisser passer son frère qui dépose le journal sous le nez de Lovino.

« Cinq résistants arrêtés hier »

\- Sympa le boulot de ton petit ami...

Jan ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de façon narquoise. L'italien sent son cœur rater un battement.

\- C'est pas possible.

Sa voix tremble. Pitoyable. Le plus grand demande :

\- Ça te dérange que je refasse un petit tour dans ta cave ?

XV.

\- Thomas, entre !

Tous les regards se tournent vers la porte du restaurant. Un homme de haute stature portant le même uniforme que Jan vient d'entrer dans le troquet.

\- On est toujours plus efficace à deux...

Lovino tressaille. Il avait tout prévu. _Cazzo_. Laura se rapproche de l'italien et lui assure que tout ira bien. Les deux policiers ouvrent la trappe et allument la lumière.

\- Oh...

« Putain tout est fini » songe le sicilien. A la cave, des cris retentissent. Des objets tombent. « C'est le bordel » pense la blonde. Jan et Thomas remontent, tenant fermement la famille juive et Elisabeth.

\- Leurs papiers, demande avec satisfaction l'aîné des Fick.

L'italien obéit avec peine, fouillant dans un tiroir pour retrouver les documents que cherche le blond.

\- Tenez.

Jan regarde avec attention les cartes.  
« Je vais vraiment finir comme Lili » se rend compte Elisabeth.

XVI.

Antonio ne pleure pas lorsqu'on le pousse avec brutalité vers la guillotine. Devant lui marche Sophie. Elle se tient droite. Fière. Dieu ce qu'il admire cette femme. Elle lui apparaît si courageuse. Roderich lui, tient la tête basse. Kurt tremble. Hans insulte les officiers chargés de les mener à la mort.

\- Eh Roddy ?

\- Quoi ?!

Antonio prend une longue inspiration.

\- Pense à Elisabeth.

Le jeune pianiste se redresse. « Peu m'importe de mourir si mon amour survit.»

XVII.

Les dernières pensées d'Elisabeth sont pour Roderich. Son cher et tendre mari.

\- Avancez !

Un homme en uniforme hurle sur la longue file de femmes qui se presse vers un bâtiment sommairement appelé « douches ».

\- Déshabillez-vous !

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns obéit par peur de se faire frapper. A ses côtés, une dame relativement âgée pleure et prie.

\- Arrête de geindre sale juive !

L'homme en uniforme s'échauffe et hurle sur tout le monde. « Je ne veux pas y aller » pense Elisabeth en frémissant. La vieille femme pleure toujours.

\- Ta gueule !

L'officier frappe avec violent la femme qui ne se relève pas.

\- Avancez !

La brune pénètre dans le hangar et s'efforce de garder la tête haute. S'il faut mourir, autant le faire avec dignité.

XVIII.

Les dernières pensées d'Antonio sont pour Lovino. Son compagnon, cet homme qu'il a tant aimé et qui a partagé sa vie durant tant d'années.

\- Avancez !

Un homme en uniforme hurle sur la courte file de résistants qui se presse vers la guillotine.

\- Hans Scholl !

L'aîné avance avec une fierté dérangeante. Clac. Trois minutes et l'affaire est réglée. Antonio sent son cœur se soulever.

\- Sophie Scholl !

La jeune femme se tourne vers Kurt et lui sourit. Clac. Antonio a de plus en plus envie de vomir.

\- Kurt Huber !

L'auteur des derniers tracts tombe à genoux. Deux hommes en uniforme l'aident à se relever. Clac. Cette fois c'est sûr, Antonio va rendre ses tripes.

\- Roderich Edelstein !

« Je dois rêver » tente de se convaincre l'espagnol. Clac. Plus le temps pour les jérémiades à présent.

\- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo !

Il n'y a plus lieu de lutter maintenant.

 _Le mal a gagné._


End file.
